


Love between a Diamond and a Sapphire

by bunnyluvspizza



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Male Friendship, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyluvspizza/pseuds/bunnyluvspizza
Summary: -"I love you." These forbidden words an assassin must never say but even if it meant dying would loving you be alright? Living without you by my side scares me.-Two twelve year old boys experience the hardships of life and develop a special bond that might cause them their very lives.





	1. Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters just cuz I'm lazy  
> So yeah...this is my first ff. Kudos are welcome  
> Gimme some feedback, I can take whatever you throw at me. "Come at me 'bro!" XD

 

"Killuaa!!"  
"Nani!?" Killua shouted as looked up from the manga he was reading. ( _Man, just when it was getting good)_ "Da fuck you want Gon! Can't you see I'm trying to get my thirty minutes of reading in!"  
Gon went silent for a bit. "I need toilet paper onegai!" Killua closed the book and sighed. He walked towards the hall closet to grab toilet paper and just as he was about to knock on the bathroom door, an image popped into his dirty little head. He started to blush and steam came out of his ears. He stared and squeezed the roll of toilet paper in his hands. It was so soft yet kinda firm. A creepy smile appeared on his face and he started to drool a bit. ( _I wonder if his_...) A sudden burst of blood came out of his nose and he fell on his butt, overwhelmed by his imagination. "Killua!! I really need that toilet paper! We're gonna be late to meet Kurapika and Leorio for lunch!" Killua snapped out of it. Gon opened the door slightly so Killua could give him the precious item. The former assassin was always up to mess with his friend. "Here ya go Gon", he smiled. As Gon reached out his hand, Killua snatched the roll away. "Heyy!" Killua snickered and apologized. "Oh, my bad. Take it." Again Gon reached for the toilet paper only to have it pulled back from him. This happened for about another minute.

  
"Ring ring ring! Phone call, phone call! Ring ring ring!" Killua threw the toilet paper inside the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to get the phone. "Don't worry Gon, I''ll get it. Hurry up in there I'm getting hungry."

"Yo, Gon's taking a dump, this is Killua."  
"Kill." The familiar voice sent a shiver down his back. It was his big brother Illumi.  
"How did you get this number?" He hissed. Killua was both angry and frightened. He could feel Illumi's aura through the phone. He wanted nothing to do with his family especially his aniki.  
"When will you be returning home? " Illumi's monotone voice had a slight sense of urgency in it.  
"Never! You'll have to drag my dead body back to that hell hole!" Killua hanged up.   
"Ring ring ring! Phone call, pho-"  
"No means no you bastard!!" Killua shouted as he answered.  
"Who the hell you calling a bastard?!" ( _Oh, it was just Leorio_.)  
"It's just you Leorio. We'll head over to the restaurant right after Gon finishes taking a dump. He sure is taking a long time. I wonder if he fell in."  
"You little punk! Show some respect for your elders! I'm gonna beat your ass-"  
"Click"

  
Killua held the phone in his hand. Why does his family keep interfering? Gon was the only person he needed. He cared about Alluka as well but it was a slightly different kind of feeling. Kurapika and Leorio too, its not like he wanted anything to happen to them either but when Illumi called he only thought about protecting Gon. ( _Assassins do not need friends. They only need to complete the mission assigned to them_ ) Killua knew Gon was fully capable of taking care of himself but regardless he was very dear to him. He would risk his life for him. His smile was worth more than the entire chocolate robot factory, more than billions of jenny prize money from Heavens Arena. Nothing came close to comparison. "Gon," he whispered lovingly.

"Hai!" Gon surprised Killua that his reflexes kicked in. His sharp nails went for the kill but he realized what was going on and stopped just in time. "Baka!! I could have really hurt you!" Killua punched him on the head. "Oww!! What do you call that then?" Gon pouted as he rubbed his sore head.  
"C'mon let's go I'm starving. Kurapika and Leorio should be there already."  
"Hey Killua?" Gon's big brown eyes sparkled at him. ( _Damn, he's too cute sometimes_ )  
"What?" Killua looked at him.  
"Let's race! Loser buys dessert!" Gon laughed as he ran past his friend out the door. Killua stood there for a second as Gon ran farther and farther away. ( _I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to_ ) Killua used his Godspeed to catch up to his friend. "Whhaaaa, that's cheating! No fair Killua!" The two boys were now at neck at neck laughing and trying to trip one another. They shouted in unison,"Cheddar's here we come!!"

 

Ilumi was sitting down in a dark room still holding on to his phone. "Kill, you need to come home now. We need you.."


	2. Afternoon blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua have reached the restaurant to meet up with their friends.  
> Illumi is getting desperate

"Tap, tap, tap" Illumi tapped his phone lightly on the floor so to not crack it. "Tap, tap, TAP!" It took so much self control not to smash it into bitty pieces. "Hmm, now this isn't good, not good at all." He closed his eyes slowly. "I'm not sure how long I can keep this up.." Illumi felt his body grow more weaker as the days went by. "Three days now." He had been passing out so he wasn't a hundred percent sure. Somehow the dark room was sucking away his nen. He had tried numerous times to break free. It was pitch black in here. There weren't any doors or windows, the floor felt like concrete but hundreds of strikes from his fist didn't even leave a mark. "Sigh, if only Gon was out of the picture Killua would have no reason to be away from the family but then Kill would hate me forever if I so much as lay a finger on his friend. Can't have that." A rustling sound switched Illumi to the offensive. He threw his needles in all directions but there was no one in the room except him yet he could feel a faint presence. "How long are you going to keep me locked up in here? Is this revenge? If want to kill me then do it, I dare you." There was no answer. Illumi was no longer able to stand and fell on one knee. "Shit." (Is the rest of the family in the same situation? Luckily I'm able to get signal but no one has answered their phones other than Kill) The eldest brother sounded relieved,"At least you're safe... for now that is." Illumi took out his phone and dialed another number.

 

"So how have the two of you been?" Kurapika smiled, it's been a while since the four of them were together. It was nice, no more fighting, no bloodshed, just his friends and lots of delicious food. Killua and Gon were stuffing their faces with chips and queso. Gon chugged down his root beer. "It's been lots of fun, right Killua?" He nodded his head towards his friend. The silver haired boy slurped his oreo milkshake and gestured to the waitress for another one. Gon continued, "Except for today when he wouldn't gimme the toilet paper right away." Gon pouted then drank some more out of his glass. 

"Hmmm? Killua looked up to see Leorio glaring at him. "What's up?" 

"What's up? I"ll tell you what's up!" Leorio leaned over smacking on the table almost knocking his glass of Dr. Pepper over.

"Leorio, calm down. You're making a scene." Kurapika said then continued to sip his raspberry tea, pinky up, of course.  

"Who's side are you on Kurapika?! Aren't we-" Kurapika gave him a look. Leorio blushed and coughed. "You heard how he spoke to me on the phone. It was unacceptable not to mention rude!" He turned to again to Killua. "Rude ass little punk, I'm gonna-"

"Hey Gon, want some of my shake?" Killua asked.

"Honto?" Gon's eyes sparkled with excitement. Killua gave him a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Gon grabbed the shake, puckered his lips and drank merrily. "Mmm, yummy it's so good. Thank you."  Killua couldn't hold back his creepy smile. It looks like the twelve year old ex-assassin had some mature thoughts.

Meanwhile poor Leorio slouched back down as he was ignored by everyone. The blonde beauty nudged him and offered to share his tea. Filled with emotion Leorio teared up as he drank from the same cup as his beloved. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, your food is here." The voluptuous waitress presented the food on a metal cart. First up was Gon. "One bacon cheeseburger: four slices of crispy bacon, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, extra pickles, onions, honey mayo with a side of fries. " The spiky haired shounen drooled. Next up was Killua. She set down his plate. "A 20 oz bone-in rib eye steak, cooked medium rare, with a loaded baked potato and mac and cheese." Killua picked up his fork and knife ready to devour the cow flesh. "For you young man," The woman bent down a little bit more than necessary to show off some cleavage to Kurapika. "The grilled chicken baja," Her voice went from normal to seductive, " Seasoned chicken breassstt served on homemade black beanss and sssavory riceee. Topped with freshhhh pico de gallo." Kurapika gave her his best pretty boy smile with a slight sparkle of the teeth. "And lastly for your father-" Leorio stopped her there." Let me stop you there miss. I'll have you know I'm barely reaching my twenties!" The woman apologized but it was obvious she was trying to hold back her laughter. "The bourbon glazed pork chop, center-cut, bone-in pork chop on a bed of mashed potatoes and topped with bourbon glaze and homemade onion rings with a side of broccoli cheese casserole." 

"Itadakimasu!!" Shouted the group.

"Munch, munch." 

"Oy, Gon gimme some fries."

"Killua it's rude to grab from other peoples' plates."

"Leorio! Don't you dare touch my chicken breast!"

"I'll share my fries for some mac and cheese Killua."

"Owww! Kurapika did you just stab me with your fork?!"

 

 

"Beep beep." Illumi's name appeared on the caller ID. "What's new? ..............You don't say? .................It would be my pleasure. Oh? ........Yes, I don't mind bringing you some honey buttered croissants" ♥ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheddar's is one of my fav places to eat. Real food from their menu btw. My chapter titles don't make sense XD I appreciate any and all feedback *bows and twirls* Gonna explain the whole Zoldyck/ wtf is Illumi trapped in a box soon


End file.
